


Dead Flowers

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eren and Levi create Earth, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i guess?, idk what kind of au this is, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: As it turned out, Eren had a name for everything. Each flower, each puff of cloud, each substance, each creature, each place."What did you name me?""Levi. I named you Levi."----Levi is Life and Eren is Death and somehow they manage to rule the world together.





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this](https://constructionpaperandtears.tumblr.com/post/100351907244)

At the beginning of time, a shooting star streaked across the sky, sprinkling the horizon with glittering ash. Sparks lifted from the glimmer of the star, creating life, and it reached its end with a shuddering thud, creating death. 

Life sprouted green grasses across rolling hills and meadows, poured crystal water down jagged rocks into lagoons, dusted soft snow over mountaintops. Death spiked electric arrows from growling clouds, split deep crevices into stiff rock, scorched crumbling soil with heated molten.

When the northern and southern oceans froze, Life went fluttering to Death with sharp eyes.

"Quit ruining my things."

"Oh." Death frowned. "I didn't mean to. I wanted to help."

"Well, you're making a mess."

"I'm sorry." They stared for a while, soaking each other up. Eventually, Death asked, "What do I call you?"

"What does it matter?"

"You need a name."

"No, I don't."

"Of course you do. Everything needs a name."

"I don't want one."

"I'm Eren."

"Eren. Leave me alone."

So Death did, leaving Life to create things. 

\----

A few decades passed, and then Life sat in a field and called out to Death in a steady voice.

"Eren. Where are you?"

Smoke steamed in front of Life's face and Death appeared before him.

"I know you've been naming my things."

The sun was rising in the east with glowing rays that bathed their skin. A shadow lurked behind Eren, taking the shape of his form.

He shrugged. "I was trying to keep out of trouble."

Grey eyes filled with heat as they glared at Eren. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, his own eyes skirting away.

"I know, I'll try harder."

"Good." Life turned then, pointing out at the distance. "What did you call that."

"A forest."

"And stuff inside it?"

"Well, the colors I called flowers. The towers I called trees, the greens on the trees are leaves, and the water trickling in the ground is a stream and that leads into the wide lake."

As it turned out, Eren had a name for everything. Each flower, each puff of cloud, each substance, each creature, each place. Life listened, learning all the names that Eren spoke, lips twitching when the excitement spread from Eren's smile to his eyes as they raced over the earth to look at all the creations.

"What did you name me?"

"Levi. I named you Levi."

The way Eren said it made his heart flutter and stomach coil. He felt dizzy and sick but hid it behind a mask of indifference.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked.

"You're scaring my tulips."

Eren looked down and saw the petals wilting at his feet. "Ah. Sorry."

Levi pressed the stems and Eren's eyes dazzled as the life seeped back into flowers. 

"Shoo," he said, waving Eren off. "Before you destroy more things."

The sparks in Eren's eyes faded and his smile fell. He turned and disappeared.

Levi squashed the tulips.

\----

Decades passed again before Levi called Eren's name.

"There's too many," he said before the other could get a word in. "They're taking up too much space."

His shoulders sagged. "The animals?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause, where Eren’s eyes flickered over Levi. He bit his tongue, unsure, but eventually he straightened up. "Just the old ones," he said, lips set in a thin line. "And the sick ones. No more than the that."

He set off before Levi could reply, leaving harsh winds, heavy rains, and crackling thunder in his wake. As time went on, he continued his destruction, taking the lives of animals, and then eventually the humans. 

Eren kept to himself, letting his resentment and anger trickle into the earth every so often. Tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions. It all became a cycle, and the two didn't cross pass for a few centuries. 

It was Eren who called to Levi.

"Please," he said, voice strained and heavy. His eyes were flooding with tears that slipped down his cheeks. "I don't like this. I can't keep killing them."

Levi reached forward and Eren jerked back. 

"Don't, don't fucking touch me."

"I want to."

"You'll get hurt."

"But who says I won't heal?"

The energy around them was crackling. Electrostatic lapped against them in surges, swiping across their skin. It made Levi's spine tingle with the same shiver that always followed Eren's lightning strikes. It was that feeling that drove Levi forward, breaking their standoff in easy steps. He reached for Eren and this time Eren let him. 

When their skin touched, the static around them stilled. Levi cupped Eren's cheeks, wiping the tears from under his eyes, and Eren grabbed his waist, pulling Levi closer until their lips met. The electric energy flared back up and thundered onto them, enveloping the two like a heavy blanket. Their bodies shook, overwhelmed and sensitive. Levi's hands threaded into Eren's hair, tugging to bring him closer. Eren pulled Levi's bottom lip between his teeth, and the moan that escaped him only made Eren shake harder.

It took time for them to pull away. It could have been minutes, or weeks, or years. When they did, Eren leaned down and picked a flower. He kissed the drooping petals before threading the steam around Levi's finger.

"People keep them, you know. Dead flowers."

"Why?" Eren asked, reaching for Levi's other hand to lace their fingers together. It shocked them both, but neither pulled away.

"To hold onto old memories. They take the flowers and press them between the pages of a book."

"What kinds of flowers?"

"The ones from valentines gifts, wedding bouquets, funerals, gardens." 

"Purple tulips?"

Levi squeezes his hand. "Of course."

"They're my favorite, out of all the ones we named," he said with a grin. Then after a moment, he pulled away. "Hey, wait. You never told me if you liked your name."

"No, I didn’t. But I liked you enough to keep it."

Eren's eyes sparkled bright enough to rival the sun, and Levi wanted to bask in their glow. Instead, he kissed him. It was just as powerful as the first, if not more. Eren hummed and Levi's toes curled. 

More time passed but neither was sure how long. It didn't matter, not in the end, not when there was no end. Life was still created and life was still destroyed. Old names were given to new things. Levi moaned and Eren gasped. 

\----

A small cabin out in a meadow away from the cities proved sturdy enough to become a home. It looked abandoned but well kept, cozy and quaint, the air never stale and wood never moldy. 

If lost travelers passed by and peered through the window, they would see a man shadowed in darkness stealing soft kisses from another man that was planting flowers he unfurled from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> wiki told me purple tulips symbolize forever love


End file.
